Love and Devotion
by Megaxis
Summary: This is a one shot i wrote for a certain girl i know Warning: there is some bondage and BDSM in this story as well as Palletshipping so if you don't like that then don't continue forward . I should also mention I don't own the rights to Ash or Gary they belong to Nintendo/GameFreak. Since this is my first fic i'm posting here please review and comment on it


Ash woke up in the middle of the night, looking at the clock in his room for the time. Seeing he had overslept for the date he had planned earlier that day with Gary, he hurriedly grabbed his Pok gear and called him. The Pok gear rang up to six times, and with each ring, Ash's heartbeat rose while his thoughts drifted to how Gary would respond when he answered or how Gary would punish him for missing their date the previous night.

After the sixth ring, there was a voice on the other side answering in a somewhat angered tone, "Hello, my pet. I shall give you ten minutes to explain why you missed our date. Depending on how I feel about your answer, I will punish you accordingly."

Ash, hearing Gary's tone of voice, immediately felt his pajamas tighten as the thought of Gary punishing him for missing their date made his dick harden while he began to imagine all of the different ways Gary could possibly punish him.

"Ashy-boy, my dear little Ashy-boy, answer my question. You only have five minutes left," Gary said in a playful tone.

Ash gulped at the realization that his daydreaming of being punished by Gary might actually cause him to receive a punishment from his master for not replying to his question. "W-Well, master, I'm sorry I didn't make it to our date. I overslept, and I just got up a few minutes ago," he said in a nervous voice.

Gary, hearing Ash answer, replied, "So, you missed our date because you overslept. Is that what you're saying, Ash?"

Ash whimpered and said, "Y-yes, t-that's what I'm saying, master."

Gary, annoyed at Ash's weakness, yelled at him, "I command you to come to my house now. I've decided to punish you now because of how irritating you're being."

Ash replied meekly, "As y-you wish, master.." and hung up the Pok gear. Ash opened his window quietly, slowly climbed out of his bedroom, and snuck off to Gary's house where he climbed into his master's bedroom window to see him preparing handcuffs.

Gary smiled at him as he entered. "Hello, my pet, I'm glad you could get here so fast."

Ash blushed and slowly moved closer to him. "Thanks for the compliment, master," he said nervously as Gary kissed him before pushing him down onto his bed and putting the handcuffs on his arms. Gary smirked at Ash's pathetic looking expression as his dick began to harden and poke through his jeans against Ash's pajamas. He pulled off his pajama bottoms hectically while removing his own pants just as fast. Ash looked at Gary worriedly as he saw an animalistic look in his eyes as if he wanted nothing more than to have his way with him for hours on end. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come and closed his eyes.

Gary licked Ash's neck as he plunged his dick into the other boy's loose ass while gripping his hips to keep himself inside it. He began to thrust slowly at first to gauge Ash's reaction to the movements, and almost as if on cue, Ash began to let out soft, cute moans of ectasy, signaling that he was indeed enjoying himself. Gary smirked at this and started to thrust with a bit more vigor inside of Ash, gripping his hips tighter as he did so. Ash gripped the sheets of Gary's bed tightly with his still handcuffed arms as he tried to endure the pleasure he was feeling from having his ass violated by Gary.

Meanwhile, Gary started thrusting his dick further inside of Ash while he moved one of his hands off of Ash's hips and started to play with the other boy's erect dick. He slowly stroked it, causing Ash's ass to tighten around his dick as he kept thrusting inside of him, getting steadily closer to coming inside of him with every thrust. Gary begins to stroke Ash's dick faster and faster while thrusting harder and deeper inside him, causing Ash to moan louder as both his frontside as well as his backside were being played with by the one person he holds dear in this world.

He cums onto Gary's hand, screaming in immense pleasure, "Gary, I love you so much. Please, don't ever leave me. I'll continue being your pet and your lover!"

As he finishes cumming, Gary removes his hand from his dick and thrusts as deep as he can inside Ash's ass, cumming multiple times inside him before pulling out and putting a butt plug in place of his dick, then taking the handcuffs off of Ash while pulling his pajama pants back on.

Ash looked at Gary in confusion and asked, "Why did you put my pajama pants back on as well as a butt plug inside me?"

Gary smiled at this, looked at his dear pet Ash, and answered, "This will be your punishment to keep all the cum I put inside you until I say you can take the butt plug out."

Ash looked at Gary somewhat sadly then smiled. "I understand. If it's what you want, then I'll do it for you, master."


End file.
